warriors_bound_to_starsfandomcom-20200214-history
RiverClan
RiverClan is a group of cats that live near streams and reeds in a partial forest. Description RiverClan cats are known for their amazing skill at fishing and love for the water. They love beautiful things and are known to collect rocks, shells, and feathers to decorate their dens. They eat mainly fish, but they also eat water voles, shrews, and mice. They are contented, sleek, well-fed cats with well-groomed fur. They are known to be clever and graceful but are perceived outside their Clan as being stubborn and lazy. Their long fur and glossy coats are an asset while swimming. RiverClan gets by in leaf-bare because, according to other Clans, they fatten themselves on fish during greenleaf in preparation for leaf-bare. RiverClan cats dislike adding birds to their fresh-kill pile. Sometimes other Clan cats call them "fish-faces", or "fish-breath". They are quite strong swimmers and move through the water as if they are part of it. Their lightning reflexes help them scoop fish from the bank. RiverClan cats often go well-fed, even during leaf-bare, and their sleek and handsome pelts are often something Twolegs are attracted to. Many Twolegs see this, and often take these cats to live in their homes, although RiverClan keeps quiet about it because many of those cats do not come back. Territory In The lake territories The Lake territory for RiverClan does not have any name by Twolegs. However, the Twoleg names for the borders are Littlepine Road, Littlepine Sailing Center, and Whitechurch Road. The territory includes the River Alba. Landmarks here include: *'Camp' - Like the other camp, this camp is tucked away on a piece of land surrounded by two streams, making it well-defended. *'Greenleaf Twolegplace' - During greenleaf, Twolegs come here to swim noisily. *'Halfbridge' - A peculiar bridge that ends halfway in the water. Twoleg boats are anchored to it. *'Lake Shore' - RiverClan owns the south to western part of the lake shore. The camp is full of lush trees and streams full of fish. There is a main stream that joins a smaller one, and on that triangle of land, RiverClan's camp resides. In the camp, there is a nest of brambles which is where the nursery is. It is strongly reinforced. In other thickets are the elder's and leader's den. The medicine cat's den is behind a thorn bush and overhangs the stream. The earth was washed away, leaving a pool in the roots and a hole in the bank. This is essential for the medicine cat who can store their supplies and get fresh water at any time. There aren't as many shiny things as in the old camp, but Twolegs often leave behind shiny things that the cats can use to decorate their nests. However, they have to be careful, as not all Twoleg things are safe for them. At the bottom of an old cliff, this camp is very well protected. The walls around the camp are smooth, indicating Twolegs cut this place moons ago. The cliffs also help keep out the wind. A thorn barrier guards the camp; any cat that wants to come in has to get past. A ledge peeks out from the cliff. That is the Highledge where the leader speaks. A cave near the top is the leader's den. The apprentice's den is also a cave in the rocks while the warrior den is under a big thornbush. The medicine cat's den is another cave, but this time hidden by bramble tendrils. Like the previous camp, the nursery is highly guarded, and under a big bramble thicket reinforced with thick roots woven together for protection. Lastly, the elder's den is in a hazel bush, and later rebuilt under the boughs of a beech tree and reinforced with honeysuckle. History of ranks |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | |} |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | |} Notes and References Category:Clans and groups